kitchen encounters
by raffertysdonna
Summary: 'When Harvey comes home, he quickly finds out that Donna didn't mean food when she texted him she was hungry. His wife is sitting on their kitchen counter wearing nothing but lacy black underwear, her wedding ring, and a smirk.' Set post-series.


_A/N: So, I'm 9k into another Darvey fic and they haven't even kissed yet and then this happened. I have no other excuse except that I was starved. Also, I wrote this in a haze. Anyway, enjoy ;)_

* * *

_kitchen encounters_

_._

When Harvey comes home, two pizzas in hand (one topped with yellow tomatoes), he quickly finds out that Donna didn't mean _food_ when she'd texted him saying she was _hungry._

His wife is sitting on _their_ kitchen counter wearing nothing but lacy black underwear, her wedding ring and a smirk.

His dick twitches at the mere sight of her and he instantly knows what she's up to. He pulls her into a standing position, his hands cold on her back as his mouth fuses against her warm lips, no longer hungry for pizza.

They make quick work of his sweater and pants. Donna teases him, biting his lower lip, her hands playing with the waistband of his briefs until he pushes them away.

Harvey can feel how wet she is through the thin material of her underwear. He pulls it to the side and slowly sinks one, then two digits into her wet heat. She's slick and sensitive and she pulls him in closer until his mind is hazy, dizzy and completely consumed by her.

She drives him on, her hands on his back, scratching, wantonly arching her back and he can't help it; he has to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, sucking gently at first as he establishes a rhythm with his fingers inside of her.

"Harvey." Her breath is tickling his ear, her fingers are on the back of his head holding him to her chest. "Harder."

Waves of pleasure are rippling through every part of her body as she hikes one leg up and around his calf, giving him better access. His fingers curl inside of her until they find the one spot that drives Donna to the brink of sanity.

Donna is squirming under his ministrations in no time at all, begging him for more and it turns him on to an almost criminal degree. He bites down on her skin, soothing the spot with his tongue a moment later. Her moan reverberates through his entire body, making his cock twitch and he can't wait any longer.

He pulls away momentarily to step out of the tight restraints of his briefs.

"Turn around," he commands. Donna's eyes are wide and dark. Her nostrils flare and her breath hitches. He knows exactly what it does to her when he takes control and he enjoys her reaction to his words even more than actually being in control.

"Bend over," he whispers into her ear but she feels it on her clit. Harvey notices the way she presses her thighs together then, looking for some friction. "I promised you we'd christen this counter, Mrs. Specter."

She puts both palms flat on the cool marble surface and leans forward, anticipation stirring low in her belly for what's about to come. She drops her head and Harvey's hands are on her hips and in her hair in a matter of seconds.

Donna turns around, a come-hither look in her eyes and a sexy smirk on her lips as says, "What are you waiting for, Mr. Specter?"

His cock brushes against her folds as he leans forward and kisses the cockiness off her lips. The pleasure is almost too much and he isn't even inside her yet.

He lines himself up and she is tight when he slides into her fully with a groan then, giving her a moment to adjust. His right hand stays on her hips while his left hand supports her upper body, almost bracing her for what's about to come.

His thrusts are jerky, her walls squeezing him in deeper with every stroke. "_Fuck_, Harvey," she sobs. Their moans and breaths mingle as they echo through their kitchen loudly and unrestrainedly.

"Donna," he pulls her waist forcefully into him, filling her completely, "What are you doing to me?" His rhythm shifts from urgent to intentional then, making it last and fucking every coherent thought out of Donna.

His left hand roams her body, up to her breasts, playing with her nipples, sliding over her stomach, her waist until he can squeeze her ass. Her moan turns into a groan when he kneads the sensitive flesh there, making every sensation of his thrusts turn into white hot pleasure that spreads into her fingertips and toes.

When his hand leaves her rear, she sobs, choking out, "Don't stop, I'm so close—"

He fucks her even harder until he all he sees are red curls and pale skin spread out on the kitchen counter of their new house.

Harvey swears, never slowing down until he feels her walls squeeze around him again and again and then she's coming, her scream echoing through the room. He follows seconds after, needing her shoulder as placement for his head as his orgasm slams into him.

They stay still for a long moment as they come down from their respective highs. Harvey pushes off her then and Donna turns around. Her eyes are still slightly unfocused, her cheeks flushed and before Harvey can say anything, she chuckles.

"I knew you had a thing for office desks but this was something else entirely."

"First times are powerful and not easily forgotten, Mrs. Specter," he teases. "We owed it to this majestic kitchen counter to christen it properly."

"The insane cost of this marble counter was definitely worth it." She shakes her head, smiling.

"It was.. This one is forever, just like us."

She loops her arms around his waist and presses a kiss to his bare chest, appreciating her husband's foresight and their ability to let go completely with each other.

"Come on, pretty, our pizzas are waiting." She intertwines their fingers and picks up the two boxes on the far end of the counter.


End file.
